You're The One That I Want
by sassyalvin2247
Summary: This is the first story I've written the focus is Alvittany and it is based on the song You're The One That I Want from the movie Grease


_**You're The One That I Want**_

 _ **An Alvittany Fan-fiction**_

 _ **Written By**_

 _ **Stephanie Reid**_

 _Alvin Seville was sitting in his room thinking about his crush Brittany Miller. Brittany was the most gorgeous chipmunk he'd ever seen._

" _Ugh...I wish I knew how to talk to her" says Alvin._

 _Simon looked up from the book he was reading._

" _Is this another one of your crushes?" asked Simon._

" _Not just any crush Simon...THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS" replied Alvin._

" _I've heard that before..."_

" _But this time I mean it"_

 _Theodore walks in and hears his brothers arguing._

" _What's going on?" questions Theodore._

" _Oh...Alvin was just telling me about the girl of his dreams" Simon says sarcastically._

" _Who's the girl?" asks Theodore._

" _Brittany Miller... She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's-"_

" _Brittany Miller from our history class?" asks Simon._

" _Yep, the girl of my dreams" replies Alvin._

" _Why don't you text her?" asks Theodore._

" _Well... I guess I could..." replies Alvin._

 _Alvin picks up his phone, finds Brittany in his contact list and texts her."Hey"_

 _Brittany is sitting in her room finishing an English assignment when she hears her phone go off she picks it up and says "OH MY GOSH!"_

 _Jeanette hears Brittany and runs upstairs to see what's going on._

" _Britt, what happened?"_

" _ALVIN SEVILLE JUST TEXTED ME!"_

" _What did he say?"_

" _He just said hey, hold on a sec, I'm going to text him back"_

 _Brittany texts Alvin and says "Hey :)"_

" _Jeanette, do you think the smiley face was too much?"_

" _Nah, Alvin would probably think it's cute"_

" _Crap... it's 10 o'clock we better go to bed because we have school tomorrow"_

" _Yeah, I bet your really excited because you get to see Alvin tomorrow"_

 _At that moment Eleanor walked in the room._

" _Hey girls what are you talking about?" asks Eleanor._

" _Brittany's love life" replies Jeanette._

" _As interesting as that sounds we should probably go to bed, goodnight girls"_

" _Goodnight" Brittany and Jeanette reply in unison._

 _ **The next day in History class...**_

" _Alright class please take your seats" says Miss Smith._

 _When everyone sits down Miss Smith says "Okay I'm giving you an assignment, in this assignment you have to write about a significant event in History you can choose which event you want to write about. This assignment will be in pairs I will assign them now..."  
"Crap..." says Alvin._

" _...Theodore and Eleanor...Annie and Derek...Simon and Jeanette...Logan and Jenny...Jamie and Misty...Alvin and-"_

" _Fingers crossed" Alvin whispers._

" _Brittany"_

 _Alvin jumps out of his seat and shouts "YES!"_

 _Alvin looks around "Oops..did I just say that out loud?"_

 _Alvin sits back down looking embarrassed. Brittany is trying to hide the fact that she's blushing. Alvin walks over to Brittany's desk and says "It looks like we're partners for the assignment"_

" _Yeah... it does" Brittany replies, then smiles at Alvin and says "Are we working on the assignment at your place or mine?"_

" _I guess we can do it at your place"_

" _Okay, you can come over at 5 o'clock"_

" _Awesome see you at five" Alvin winks at Brittany and leaves the classroom._

 _ **4.45 in the Chipmunks room**_

" _Looks like I have a date with my dream girl in 15 minutes"_

" _Alvin it's not a date you're working on a History assignment" says Simon._

" _Close enough"_

" _No, it's not even close"_

" _Oh well, I have to go now, have fun with Jeanette"_

 _Alvin grabs his History book and walks to the Chipettes house._

 _When Alvin gets there he knocks on the door and Eleanor answers._

" _Oh, hi Alvin"_

" _Hey is Brittany home?"_

" _Yeah she's upstairs waiting for you"_

" _Thanks"_

 _Alvin walks upstairs and into the bedroom._

" _Hey Britt"_

" _Hi Alvin"_

" _What are we doing the assignment on?"_

" _World War II"_

" _Oh, cool"_

" _So, how have you been?" asks Brittany_

" _I've been pretty good, how have you been?"_

" _Not too good actually..."_

 _Alvin puts his arm around Brittany. "Are you okay?"_

 _Brittany tries to speak but she starts to cry._

" _Britt calm down it's gonna be okay"_

 _Through her tears Brittany manages to say "I've been getting bullied by the popular girls at school"_

" _Britt I didn't know..."_

 _Alvin pulls Brittany into a hug and gently rubs her back while she's crying._

" _Ssh it's okay I'll take care of you"_

" _T-thanks Alvin..."_

 _Alvin leans in and gently kisses Brittany on the cheek._

" _Everything's going to be okay, I promise"_

" _A-Alvin... do you have feelings for me?"_

" _Honestly Britt... you're the girl of my dreams"_

 _Brittany blushes and says "You really mean that?"_

" _Yeah, you're the most gorgeous chipmunk I've ever seen, do you have feelings for me too?"  
"Yes.. but I didn't think you felt the same way"_

" _Why not?"_

" _You're the quarterback on the football team...girls must throw themselves at you..."_

" _Well you're a cheerleader"_

" _I got kicked off the squad..."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I didn't show up for practice because Tiffany and Amber told me that practice was cancelled and then I got kicked off the squad"_

" _Are Tiffany and Amber the ones that have been bullying you?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Do you know why?"_

" _No, I've done nothing to them"_

" _Hmm...I think I'll have a little chat to them tomorrow"_

" _Alvin be careful I don't want you getting bullied too"_

" _Don't worry they won't do anything to me"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _100 percent... Britt can I ask you something?"_

" _Of course"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

" _Do you really want me to be your girlfriend?"_

" _Yeah I do, should I take that as a yes?"_

" _YES!"_

" _It's 7:30 I better go"_

 _Alvin kisses Brittany on the lips then goes home._

 _The next day Alvin walks up to Tiffany and Amber and says "Have you two been bullying my girlfriend?"_

" _What are you talking about?" asks Tiffany_

" _Two words. Brittany. Miller."_

" _Eww why would you want to date that stupid bitch" says Amber._

" _For your information she's the most gorgeous chipmunk I've ever met."_

" _Alvie why would you date her over me?" asks Tiffany._

" _Look you're a nice girl but I love Brittany"_

" _Have fun with the little bitch" says Amber._

 _Alvin walks to Brittany's locker and says "Hey babe"_

" _H-hey" Brittany says shakily._

" _Are you okay babe?"_

" _I got a text from a blocked number..."_

" _What does it say?"_

" _It says... watch you back you little bitch if you think you're going to get away with this you're wrong"_

" _Amber..."_

" _What?"_

" _When I talked to Tiffany and Amber, Amber kept calling you a bitch..."_

" _A-Alvie... I'm scared...what if she hurts me"_

" _Then she'll have me, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor to deal with!"_

" _Alvie, we don't know what they're capable of"_

" _Tiffany wouldn't hurt a fly so I'm guessing Amber's blackmailing her"_

" _I think you're right..."_

 _Brittany starts to walk away but Alvin grabs her hand._

" _Babe, let me walk you home"_

" _Thanks but I wanna walk alone today."_

 _Brittany walks out of the school and Alvin follows her. Amber sneaks up behind Brittany; grabs her and then drags her into a bush; starts hitting her and shouts "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" "ALVIN DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"_

 _Alvin runs over and drags Amber out of the bush._

" _Leave my girlfriend alone!"_

" _NO! SHE DESERVES IT!"_

 _Jeanette and Eleanor walk up to them and yell at Amber until she leaves._

" _Thanks guys" says Brittany_

" _Anytime." Jeanette and Eleanor say in unison._

" _We'll see you at home" Jeanette says and then she and Eleanor leave._

" _I guess this relationship is gonna cause some trouble..." says Alvin_

" _Yeah..."_

" _Don't worry Britt I'll always protect you"_

" _I love you"_

" _I love you too"_

 _ **One week later...**_

" _Brittany, what's that on your locker?" asks Eleanor._

" _It looks like a note" says Jeanette._

 _Brittany grabs the note and looks at it._

" _What does it say?" asks Eleanor._

" _It says... Meet me in the janitors closet at 9:15" replies Brittany_

" _It's 9:13 now" says Jeanette._

 _Brittany runs to the janitors closet and knocks on the door._

" _Get in here quickly" says Alvin._

" _Why did you ask me to meet you in here?"_

" _Because I need to ask you something"_

" _But why in the janitors closet?"_

" _It had to be done in private..."_

" _So what did you want to ask me?"_

" _Are you cheating on me?"_

" _What?!"  
"Are you cheating on me with Mike?"_

" _No, I love you and only you..."_

" _WELL HOW COME EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT IT!?"_

 _Alvin slams the door and leaves._

 _Alvin goes to find Simon to talk about his love life._

" _Si, can I ask you something?"_

" _Make it quick I have science experiments to run"_

" _Do you think Brittany is cheating on me with Mike?"_

" _Why would she?"_

" _I dunno but a lot of people are saying that she is"_

" _It's probably just a rumour"_

" _Are you sure about that...Mike can be pretty convincing"_

" _Don't be ridiculous Alvin, Brittany loves you"_

" _I'm gonna go find her"_

 _ **10:13 am outside the west wing  
**_

" _I can't believe that Alvin would think I'm cheating on him" Brittany says through her tears._

" _Well he is pretty gullible sometimes" says Jeanette._

" _Yeah, but he should know that I only have feelings for him"_

" _He probably isn't thinking straight at the moment"_

" _He didn't even give me a chance to say anything... he yelled at me and slammed the door"_

 _Alvin runs up to Brittany and says "Brittany thank god I found you"_

" _What do you want?" Brittany asks._

" _I'm going to leave you two alone" Jeanette says and then she leaves._

" _I want to apologize for what happened between us earlier..."_

" _Alvin... why would you accuse me of cheating on you?"_

" _It was a really stupid thing to do..."_

" _So why did you do it?"_

" _Everyone kept talking about and mentioning it...I couldn't get the ideas out of my head"_

" _But you know I wouldn't cheat on you"_

" _Yeah, I guess I'm just afraid to lose you"_

" _That's very sweet Alvin, but what are we going to do about this?"_

" _I'll speak to Mike, he might know something about this I'll text you if I find anything out"_

 _Alvin goes to the boys locker room and overhears Mike talking to someone on the phone._

" _I've got to hang up one of the boys just walked in... Oh! Hey Alvin"_

" _Mike we need to talk"_

" _What about?"_

" _My girlfriend... Is Brittany cheating on me with you?"_

" _Well we did make out last Tuesday"_

" _What!? Dude why the hell would you make out with someone else's girlfriend?"_

" _She's a really good kisser... I guess she couldn't resist my charm"_

" _I don't know if anyone ever told you this but you're a jerk!"_

" _I can't help it if the ladies dig me" Mike smirks and leaves the locker room._

 _Alvin grabs his phone out of his pocket and texts Brittany._

 _Alvin: "Mike is claiming that you made out with him last Tuesday"_

 _Brittany: "Yuck. I would never do that"_

 _Alvin: "What do we do?"_

 _Brittany: "Do you believe Mike?"_

 _Alvin: "Not really but a lot of stuff has been happening lately..."_

 _ **Later that night...**_

" _Alvin why weren't you and Brittany in History class today?" asked Theodore._

" _We had an argument..."_

" _You do realize that the assignment is due tomorrow right?"_

" _Crap, Brittany and I haven't done much..."_

 _Alvin picks up his phone and texts Brittany._

 _Alvin: "Hey..."_

 _Brittany: "Hi..."_

 _Alvin: "Our History assignment is due tomorrow"_

 _Brittany: "You can come over now if you want"_

 _Alvin: "okay"_

 _Alvin walks to The Chipettes house, he knocks on the door and then realizes it's unlocked so he walks up to Brittany's bedroom._

" _Hi..." Brittany says._

" _Hey... let's just put this behind us for now"_

" _It's really bothering me"_

" _It's bothering me too but we need to focus on what's important right now, if we keep worrying about it we'll never get this History assignment done"_

" _I guess you're right..."_

 _Alvin and Brittany spend the next hour working on their History assignment._

" _It looks like we're finished" Alvin says._

" _Alvin, I think we should break up"_

" _Why? I thought everything between us was okay?"_

" _Well, you accused me of making out with Mike"_

" _But you're over that aren't you?"_

" _But I told you I didn't do it and you didn't believe me"_

" _I didn't say whether I did or not"_

" _Yeah but you should trust me"_

" _I do..."_

" _I'm sorry Alvin but I'm breaking up with you"_

" _Brittany..."_

" _Just go..."_

 _Alvin leaves and goes home. When he gets home he lays on his bed and tries to think of a way to get Brittany back._

" _UGH, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT!"_

" _What did you do this time?" Simon asks._

" _Y'know how everyone was saying that Brittany cheated on me with Mike?"_

" _You mean the rumour?"_

" _Yep. She told me she didn't and I didn't know whether to believe her or not and she broke up with me..."_

" _I told you she loved you and wouldn't cheat"_

" _I know, I know"_

" _Well why didn't you believe her when she said she didn't cheat"_

" _I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight... all I know is that I NEED to get her back"_

 _ **Scene change Chipettes bedroom**_

" _Britt, what happened with you and Alvin?" asks Jeanette._

" _I broke up with him"_

" _What!? Why?"_

" _He accused me of cheating on him and didn't believe me when I told him I didn't"_

" _What are you going to do in History? We have to hand our assignments in tomorrow"_

" _Honestly, I don't want to talk to him. I'll talk to him but I won't say much I want to stay as far away from him as possible"_

" _Do you hate him?"_

" _No. I'm just really upset... I can't believe he did that"_

" _You have to talk to him eventually"_

" _No I don't"_

" _Britt..."_

" _We'll see"_

 _ **The next day in History class**_

" _Class when I call your names out please bring up your assignments" says Miss Smith. "Simon and Jeanette"_

 _Simon and Jeanette take up their assignment._

" _Alvin and Brittany"_

 _Brittany picks up the assignment, walks up to the front and places the assignment on Miss Smith's desk. Brittany turns around and starts to walk back to her desk then she hears Alvin whisper "Hey Britt I need to talk to you"_

" _I don't want to talk to you"_

" _Britt...please..."_

" _Leave me alone!" Brittany shouts._

" _Brittany! Go to the principals office now, I will not allow you to disrupt this class!"_

" _But I didn't"_

" _No excuses leave now!"_

" _Miss Smith it was all my fault don't punish Brittany for my actions" says Alvin_

" _Both of you can go to the principals office then"_

 _Alvin and Brittany walk out of the classroom and towards the principals office._

" _I'm sorry Britt"_

" _What do you think the principal will say?"_

" _I don't know, she'll probably make us tell her everything"_

" _I don't want to..."_

" _You won't get in trouble..."_

" _I'm nervous"_

" _Just let me do all the talking"_

" _Yeah I will because it's your fault"_

" _I said I was sorry..."_

" _You really hurt my feelings Alvin...I felt like you didn't even care about me..."_

" _Will you ever forgive me?"_

" _Possibly, but I can't right now"_

" _Okay..."_

 _Alvin and Brittany walk into the principals office._

" _Take a seat" says the principal._

 _Alvin and Brittany sit down._

" _Why did you interrupt Miss Smith's class?"_

" _It's a long story" replies Alvin._

" _Well you can stay here until we sort this out"_

" _Okay... Brittany and I were paired together for a History assignment, I went over to her house and she told me that she was getting bullied..."_

" _Alvin..." whispers Brittany._

" _Who has been bullying you Brittany?" the principal asks._

" _I don't want to talk about it" Brittany replies._

" _Britt... we talked about this..." Alvin whispers._

" _No..."_

 _Brittany runs out of the principals office and Alvin runs after her._

" _Britt, what's wrong?"_

" _I cant handle this..."_

" _You'll be fine"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _I'm positive... I've been in these types of situations numerous times"_

" _Fine. I'll go back inside"_

 _Alvin and Brittany walk back into the principals office and sit back down._

" _Sorry, I'm not used to doing this kind of thing..." Brittany admits._

" _It's fine... who's been bullying you?"_

" _Tiffany and Amber..."_

" _What did they do?"_

" _They told me cheer practice was cancelled and I got kicked off the squad and Amber beat me up"_

" _Tiffany and Amber also started a rumour that Brittany cheated on me with Mike"_

 _Alvin adds._

" _I'll call them in now..." the principal says._

 _About seven minutes later Tiffany and Amber walk into the principals office._

" _Why did you call me in here? I haven't done anything wrong" says Tiffany_

" _Brittany told me that you've been bullying her is that true?"_

" _Amber is the one that has been bullying her not me"_

" _Bullshit. You blackmailed me by saying you would get me kicked off the cheer squad if I didn't do your dirty work for you" says Amber._

" _Tiffany, is this true?" asks the principal._

" _Yes..." Tiffany finally says._

" _Why did you do it?" the principal asks._

" _Because Brittany stole Alvin from me"_

" _What!?" Alvin exclaims, "I was never yours"_

" _You were going to be!"  
"As if! I would never go out with you..."_

" _That's enough!" says the principal "Amber you may leave"_

 _Amber gets up from her seat and on her way out she apologizes to Brittany._

" _Tiffany I'm suspending you for two weeks and you are officially off the cheer squad. I'll call your parents in a minute"_

" _UGH! FINE!" Tiffany says grumpily._

" _Alvin and Brittany you may go back to class now"_

 _Alvin and Brittany walk back to History class, before they get to the door Alvin says "So do you forgive me?"_

" _I don't know..."_

" _I'm really sorry Britt I never meant to hurt you..."_

" _Okay Alvin I forgive you"_

" _Will you take me back?"  
"I'm sorry Alvin but I can't"_

 _Brittany opens the classroom door, quickly walks to her seat and sits down. Alvin sighs and walks back to his seat. For the last thirty minutes of History class Alvin didn't really pay any attention to a word Miss Smith was saying because he was too busy trying to come up with a plan to get Brittany back. Miss Smith was used to Alvin not paying attention in class and since she already sent him to the principals office today she wasn't going to send him there again. When the final bell went Alvin and Brittany quickly raced out the door. Alvin finally came up with an idea to get Brittany back and he wanted to get home as soon as possible, however Brittany ran out quickly so she could get away from Alvin._

 _ **Later that night**_

 _Alvin, Simon and Theodore are in their bedroom getting ready to go to a karaoke bar._

" _So, Alvin have you figured out how to get Brittany back yet?" Theodore asks._

" _Why yes I have... Gentlemen, I have a plan" Alvin says confidently._

" _The four words society fears most" Simon says in a worried voice._

" _Brittany's going to the karaoke bar, right?" Alvin asks._

" _Jeanette told me that she was" Simon replies._

" _It's time to go fellas!" Dave calls out._

" _Coming Dave!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore say in unison._

 _The Chipmunks walk downstairs, go outside and get in the car. Dave drops them off at the karaoke bar downtown, when they get there Dave says "Have fun fellas I'll pick you up at 9:30"_

" _Bye Dave" The Chipmunks say in unison._

 _ **Chipettes Bedroom**_

" _This is going to be so much fun!" Eleanor exclaims._

" _I know right!" says Jeanette._

" _Yeah except Alvin is going to be there" Brittany says sarcastically._

" _Don't worry about him just go and have fun" Jeanette says._

" _Yeah Britt, Jeanette's right" Eleanor adds._

" _Girls it's time to go!" Miss Miller shouts._

 _Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor race downstairs and get in the car. Miss Miller drops them off at the karaoke bar and says "Bye girls have fun!" and drives off._

 _Inside the karaoke bar two girls were singing Roar by Katy Perry. When they finished the crowd gave them a round of applause. The Chipmunks and Chipettes listened to a lot of different songs. During a girl named Sally's performance of Britney Spears' Toxic, Alvin walked up to the owner of the karaoke bar and asked him if he could sing track M_G_YTOTIW the owner of the karaoke bar put him on the queue of people who were singing. A few performances later, the owner went up on stage and said "Next we have Alvin Seville performing You're The One That I Want from the movie Grease". Brittany was shocked to hear this because it was the song she first sang with Alvin when they met in Music class. Alvin got up on stage and picked up two microphones and said "I would like to dedicate this song to Brittany Miller". Brittany blushed. The song started playing and Alvin started singing "_ _I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control" Alvin started to walk towards Brittany and he handed her a microphone. "'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'" When it came time for Olivia Newton's part Brittany was ecstatic she put the microphone up to her mouth and started singing "You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you, you better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true". Alvin and Brittany kept singing and eventually started dancing around the bar, by the time they were finished Brittany had forgotten that she was mad at Alvin. The crowd gave them a standing ovation. Alvin looked at Brittany, wrapped one arm around her and said "Brittany Miller, you're the one that I want". Brittany thought what Alvin said was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her and she kissed him._

 _For the rest of the night Alvin and Brittany were cuddling and kissing. Alvin was very happy to have Brittany back and Brittany felt the same way._

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
